Won't Let You Go
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'Come on, May. You never do anything,' she whined. I frowned.  'It's a coordinators dance.' I stated dryly. Dawn nodded sheepishly. I shook my head slowly. 'I know you want to get me back with Drew, but honestly, Dawn.' - T for slight cussing!


**Noooo, I'm not dead :) Just been overly busy. …Yes. Overly busy. Let's go with that. Kay, so now that we know that I **_**haven't **_**been sitting there procrastinating and watching movies non-stop cuz I had the flu (I would **_**never **_**do that… *shifty eyes*)… I'm writing a story! xDD**

**Seriously though, I love you guys. Heart :)**

**Okay. Now that you guys have forgiven me… COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Oh, yeah, and a sttooorryyyy :) **

**.:.**

The air was warm, the salty breeze blowing against my face as I sat alone at one of the outdoor tables of one of Slateport city's cafes.

I sighed, leaning my elbow on the table and placing my chin in my palm. As much as the sun was beautiful, the waves were gorgeous, and the temperature was just right, I just couldn't enjoy myself. Dawn was constantly at me, trying to get me to do something. But the life had been drained out of me, taken away.

Sure, I sound really dramatic right now. But to be honest, that's how I feel.

'May?'

I turned around, and the bluenette herself was standing behind me. Her eyes were soft and sympathetic. I gave her a slight smile. She pulled a chair from a different table and sat it next to mine. Her lean arm slung over my shoulder comfortingly.

'So… there's this dance coming up… and-' she began, but I cut her off.

'No.' I covered my face with my hands. Dawn pouted.

'Come on, May. You never do anything…' she whined. I frowned.

'It's a coordinators dance, isn't it?' I asked dryly. Dawn nodded sheepishly. I shook my head slowly. 'I know you want to get me back with Drew, but honestly, Dawn?'

'May, this is an invitational party. It isn't likely for Drew to be there…'

I snorted. 'Yeah, right. Drew's invited to everything!'

'May… please? I won't bug you to do anything else that you don't want to do!' the sixteen year-old whined childishly. My mouth twisted into a wry smile.

'Fine. But I'm only staying for an hour or two – and if I see Drew at _all, _I'm leaving,_' _I told her. She grinned triumphantly.

'Great! Let's go!' she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I glanced up at her, surprised. 'What, now? I haven't even finished my cappuccino!'

Dawn shrugged. 'So? We're going shopping!'

.:.

'Of course, Dawn. Only you could leave buying a dress til the last hours before the dance actually starts.' I deadpanned. Dawn grinned excitedly.

'Who cares?' She exclaimed. 'There's a new dress shop in town, and I want to see it!' My arm was immediately taken up and dragged along the paved street. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly as I ran alongside her. Okay, so buying the dresses wasn't that bad. It was more the prospect of seeing Drew again. That was terrifying, and I wasn't ready for it. The thought of the green haired male brought up unwanted memories, overwhelming my mind as I tried to push them down.

_I sighed as I snuggled closer to Drew's chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His chin rested on the top of my head, his chartreuse bangs brushing my forehead. His light breathing proved that he was asleep, though his arms were still circled around my waist. My legs were curled up beside me, and I had almost fallen off of the green haired-teen's lap._

_As I stirred, Drew woke too, his emerald eyes opening groggily. 'Morning, sunshine,' I laughed, noting his expression. He blinked, rubbing his eyes with two fingers._

'_Hey, May.' He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, before pulling his arms out from under me and stretching. I stretched as well, standing up and offering him my hand. He blinked, arching his back and taking my hand, grinning as I struggled to pull him up._

'_No fair! You're so resisting!' I pouted. Drew chuckled, jerking his arm towards him and pulling me towards him. I stumbled into his chest again and rolled my eyes. _

'_Or you're just a weakling,' he chuckled into my ear. I flushed slightly, attempting to pull back, but failing, due to his iron grip around my waist. Yup. Definitely a weakling._

_The seventeen year old teenager tilted my chin up, forcing me to look into his emerald orbs. 'That's not very nice, Drew,' I told him, kissing him quickly and standing up again._

'_Don't worry, I still love you for it.' He smirked. I smiled slightly. _

'_Phew!' I said sarcastically. 'That makes everything better!'_

_I turned around to go, about to call Drew to follow when an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into a hard chest. Drew's scent washed over me, and I deadpanned._

'_Really, Drew? We have to get to a contest in an hour or so, you know.' I tilted my head back to look up at him. He grinned. _

'_Oh, I know.'_

_He spun me around in a quick, fluid movement, and tilted my chin up once more. 'But we still have an hour…'_

_I rolled my eyes once more, mouth twisting into a smile. Drew blinked slowly, before capturing my lips in his, supporting my lower back as he leaned over me. I closed my eyes, but pulled back after a few seconds. _

'_Seriously, Drew. We should go.' I took his hand in mine and dragged him to the elevator of the Pokémon Centre. The ride was quick, and they stepped out, fingers intertwined._

'_I'll be back in a second. I have to pee.' I trotted off, leaving Drew lounging on the lobby couch, "Coordinator's Weekly" in his hands._

_I went to the toilets, fixing my hair in the mirror instead of actually going to the toilet. Today, a year ago, was when Drew first asked me out, and I needed to look good. He'd probably forgotten, but I certainly hadn't._

_I came out again, bubbly and chirpy, ready to go and sign up for the contest. Drew was no longer sitting on the couch, but pinned to the wall by a blonde next to the magazine stand._

_I heard my heart shatter as I saw her smash her lips against his. Drew saw me, and pushed the girl off of him._

'_May! It isn't what you think!' he called after me as I stormed through the doors of the Centre, tears streaming down my face as I replayed the betrayal that had just occurred. 'I will find you again, and I'm not going to lose you!'_

_But in a flash I had called my new pidgeot, which Drew had helped me catch, and flown from La Rousse City to Slateport, and spent the rest of my time there, sharing an apartment with my roommate, Dawn._

'Oh! Here it is!' Dawn's voice broke me out of my memories. I smiled slightly as I looked over the dress store. The name read 'Magenta Kiss' in large pink, cursive writing. The shop was split into sections – rows for ball gowns, cocktail dresses, party dresses, designer lines, and costume dresses. Dawn dragged me to the party dresses, and for an hour or two we searched for the perfect dress. The shop assistance, Cheri, collected the piles of dresses that Dawn and I dropped after we realised that they weren't right.

'Yes!' Dawn cried finally, twirling out of the change room in a thin spaghetti strap white dress, with a thin silver strap going around her waist. The dress was loose on her chest, and bagged over the strap, the skirt loose as well and reaching mid-thigh. She twirled around once, looking for my approval, and then strutting over to the accessory tables.

I sighed, turning back to the dresses.

'Um… may I propose this for you? It is a bit expensive, however. It would suit you.' Cheri spoke with a slight French accent, holding up a dress. I smiled, taking it out of the girl's hands.

'Okay, I'll try it,' I told her, heading once again towards the dressing rooms. I put it on, checking over myself in the mirror. It was grey strapless dress that stuck to my chest, but flowed loosely down to my knees after my waist. A ruffled pattern ran down to my waist also, and a thin sapphire sash was tied loosely around my hips, and from there down, the grey faded to white.

I stepped out, twirling around for Cheri. She clapped her hands.

'You look beautiful!' she exclaimed, pulling me over to stand beside Dawn. The bluenette gasped. She had on a silver chain around her neck and a similar one about

'Aw, May, you're gorgeous!' she told me. I smiled at her. She had a silver chain around her neck, and several silver bangles on both wrists, and her hair had been pulled up into a quick messy bun, and a silver beautifly clip had been clasped around it, the bug pokémon shining silver in the artificial shop light.

'So do you,' I replied, giving her a quick hug.

'We're going to have to get shoes, and this shop doesn't sell them, so there's this other…' her voice drowned out as I glanced through the window. A mob of green hair bobbed up and down on the street, its owner following the pathway of Slateport City. Such a recognisable green…

'Dawn, I can't go to this party,' I interrupted her babble, turning back to face the accessory table. She stared at me in puzzlement, before glancing back out at the street, her mouth twisting into a small smile.

'Ooh! He's crossing the road!' she told me. My eyes widened. I rushed quickly into the changerooms closing the door behind me. Dawn leant against the change room door, whispering to me through the wood.

'He's looking in… wow, he's gotten hotter over the years!' I blushed at this.

'Just get on with it!' I snapped. Dawn giggled.

'Alright, alright. He's looking away, and continuing. You can come out.'

I opened the door immediately, breathing a sigh of relief as I turned my sapphire eyes to look back out at the streets of Slateport. And they connected with emerald orbs.

My breath caught in my throat. Dawn turned and followed my eyes, and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Oh, May… I seriously thought he would leave - not turn back!' she whispered, cursing under her breath. I ignored her, breaking the eye contact and turning away, busying myself by shuffling through my purse to find the money I needed to pay for my dress.

'Come on, Dawn,' I said briskly, half running towards the counter. 'Here,' I said, handing the money to the Cheri, 'keep the change!'

I ran towards the back exit that Cheri pointed me towards, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Tingles ran down my spine, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'May?' A soft voice made me shudder, and instantly strong arms wrapped around me. I struggled to stop myself from whimpering, and stood still, sniffling slightly. 'May…' Drew said again.

'What?' I croaked angrily. 'Want me back because that other slut didn't want you anymore?'

'May, you don't understand!' he cried, tightening his grip on me. The tears rolled down my face, and onto his hands. 'I was just putting the magazine away! I was about to go and get you an anniversary present, and then she attacked me!'

I wiped my tears away furiously, turning around to face him. Drew's face was strained as I pulled away from his grip.

'Drew, you have to let me go!' I cried, stepping back. Drew looked at me intently.

'You don't want that, May. You know you don't.' He said softly, stepping towards me again. 'Solidad told me everything… and that you were here.'

I glared at the ground. Drew stepped closer again, sliding his left arm around my waist and cupping my cheek with the other. He tilted my face up towards his, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

'I missed you so much, May. It's been two years!' His feet came closer to mine, and I bit my lip. His breath was hot on my face. 'I love you…'

I faltered, glancing up at him. His eyes were dark, and unshed tears shone in them.

'Drew, don't do this…' I mumbled, but he ignored me, pulling me into him and smashing his lips to mine. I melted into his arms, my eyes still brimming. He pulled back, panting slightly. Hurt danced across his face when I didn't react.

'Well… I'll see you around, May.' He started to walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Drew, wait!' I said, rubbing my eyes. He turned around slowly. I cracked a smile. 'I believe you.'

He grinned slowly, and in only one stride he had reached me again, wrapping his arms around me and slammed his mouth to mine like he had only moments before. I moved my hands up behind his head, pushing him closer to me. His hair was still as smooth as it had been two years ago, his scent still that musky rose scent. I pulled back, laying my head on his chest.

'I love you,' I murmured, clutching the back of Drew's shirt as if my life depended on it.

'I know. I told you I wouldn't let you go.' He held me close, breathing calmly now. I smiled.

'I knew you wouldn't.'

**.:.**

**Okay – pointless, cliché fluff. Heh… just to tell you, in the flash back May was sixteen and Drew was seventeen (obviously, it said that ^^) and obviously two years later they were two years older. Dawn was two years younger than May :)**

**Okies, this story was just to get me back on track, really. It's been hard for me to write lately, so sorry if this is a little scratched up. I was kinda half watching Outbreak whilst writing the last half of this, soo… yeah.**

**And the ending was VERY cliché – I know ;) I'm not good at writing non-cliché stories, soo…**

**Read and review! **

**~EeveeTransformed~**


End file.
